


Tainted Love

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post Hogwarts AU, War, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: Hermione doesn't see how much Draco cares.





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Harry Potter or the characters, just this shitty idea ://  
> pls comment

“This love, Draco, is tainted”, Hermione said while shaking her head. 

Draco turned around to look her in the eyes, “What do you mean?”.

Hermione began pouring her heart out to the man in front of her, releasing every pent up thought she had in regards to their relationship, “I can’t seem to sleep without you near me, but you couldn’t care less. When we go on separate missions, I’m on edge worrying about your wellbeing. I cry every time the PotterWatch does’t say your name, because I’m so relieved you aren’t dead. I sleep with your t-shirt, when you leave for Merlin’s sake! Just give me something. Anything. I can’t keep-“

Draco interrupted her before she went any further, “Check my bag, small left pocket”.

She walked over to his dirty green bag and lifted the flap over the pocket. She reached in pulled the object out, then looked back at Draco with a confused look. 

“It’s yours, love”.

“Hardly funny, Draco. It’s a pencil. Everyone is using one these days”.

“That’s true, but they weren’t four years ago. Back in sixth year, I use to watch you study in the library. One day you left it at the table, so I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket. I’m not sure why, but as the months went on we got closer and when our missions become more dangerous I started to carry it with me in my bag. It reminds me why I’m constantly putting my life in danger everyday and night, for you. For you, for us, for our future”.

“Are you lying?”

“No, Hermione, I’m not. To further prove my point, ask Harry why he doesn’t share a tent with me. It’s not because I snore or smell, but because I have nightmares. Nightmares where all I can do is scream out your name, pleading the Dark Lord to spare your life. My worst fear is not being able to protect you.”

Hermione kissed him with all the passion she could muster up, and he returned it.


End file.
